


A Wise Investment

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch can evoke a lot of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wise Investment

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen:. Quotes
> 
> **A/N:** Heartfelt thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading. *loves*  
>  The quote used made me think of Quidditch. ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

_“Cricket to us was more than play,_  
It was a worship in the summer sun.”   
― Edmund Blunden 

~

A Wise Investment

~

“New broom?” Ron whistled when Harry unwrapped it after dinner. “Nice.” 

“Thanks.” Harry was beaming. “I thought we could put it through its paces today. Maybe with a game of catch the Snitch?” 

Ron nodded. “Fine with me. Although all the new brooms in the world won’t save you.” 

“Ha, brave words.” Harry chuckled. 

“I just don’t understand people’s obsession with Quidditch,” Hermione sighed. “I tried to like it in school, but it’s just not my thing.”

“We know,” said Ron. “You have sort of made that obvious over the years.” 

Huffing, Hermione turned Severus. “I know Harry adores it, but what about you, Severus? It always seemed to me that you only attended Hogwarts’ Quidditch matches because it was expected.” 

Severus inclined his head. “You are largely correct.” He glanced at Harry. “I’m not especially competitive about Quidditch, but living with Harry has changed my perspective.” 

“Well, I think it’s ridiculous sport.” Hermione crossed her arms.

Harry grinned. “So you don’t care if I beat Ron when we play?” 

Hermione hummed. “I didn’t say that.” 

“We could always bet on the outcome,” said Ron, eyes alight. “Keep things...interesting.” 

“Money?” asked Harry. 

“Actually,” said Hermione, “I’ve always wanted the recipe for your chocolate soufflé, Severus.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what do I get when Harry wins?” 

Hermione smiled. “Are you still looking for someone from the DOM to guest lecture at Hogwarts?” 

“Indeed.” 

“ _I’ll_ do it,” she said. 

“But you hate lecturing,” Ron said. 

Hermione nodded. “Which is why you shouldn’t lose.” 

“Sorry, Hermione,” said Harry. “Better get your notes together.” 

The bet set, Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms, Harry taking Severus aside before the game. “A kiss for luck?” he asked, looking hopeful. 

“All right.” Smirking, Severus treated Harry to a hard, devouring kiss that left him panting. When he raised his head, he murmured, “Oh, and Harry? Kick his arse.”

“How could I not after that?” Harry gasped before taking to the air somewhat shakily. 

Severus sauntered towards Hermione. “I trust I don’t need to specify that there should be no...interference?” he murmured as they watched their spouses flying.

Hermione sighed. “Will that Confundus Charm story never die?” 

“Your husband is proud of telling it,” Severus pointed out. 

“Yes.” She smiled. “I suppose he is.” 

The game was close, and all the other Weasleys, having somehow heard about the competition, came out to watch and cheer them on. 

When Ron finally spotted the Snitch, he dove for it, but Harry was right there, too, his broom managing to outdo Ron’s in the last second. He snatched it up, whooping as he held it aloft. 

Severus hummed. “I’ll be in touch about a date for the lecture,” he said to Hermione before moving off to meet Harry when he reached the ground. 

Harry grinned at him. “Your soufflé recipe is safe once again.” 

“Indeed.” Leaning in, Severus murmured, “And I must say, my getting you that new broom is possibly one of my wisest investments.” 

~


End file.
